How Do You Say Happy Birthday In Japanese?
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Tsuna thinks of the most...interesting gift ideas for two young men. 1827. There's some 6927.
1. Happy Birthday!

**How do you say Happy Birthday in Japanese?**

**by**

**Nekonekonekonekonekonekocheese**

**A/n**: Uhm…not much to say 'xept the gang is older, it's somewhere in May, and Tsuna has a soundproof room because he lives in the Vongola headquarters. He didn't replace the Ninth yet, he's just living in his future headquarters because of his training. Yeah.

Oh yeah. I know it's not their birthdays, but Yamamocchan's birthday had just passed when I made this, and I thought of this plot. I can't use it for 8059, 'cuz I don't think Ukedera would do it. Making a different 8059 fic instead, okay?

**My Beta Reader**: is my super lazy, but super kawaii younger sister in my group of friends! Yeah! *sings We Are Family~* So if there are any mistakes, blame Denzie-chama! Though I doubt there will be. ^_________^ Check out her deviantART account, okay? She's XIIIdenzXIII. She's a bit shy with her work, so she needs compliments! Make her feel happy, 'cuz like all my friends, they are artists in DENIAL! I'm not very good at drawing…

**Disclaimer**: KHR isn't mine. If it was, Yamamoto and Gokudera would be sooooo cute together on their dates, and Hibari would be sweeter (at least to Tsuna), or at least less anti-social. Just like the yaoi pairings being hinted during the show/manga. Akira Amano-san, PLEASE reveal the yaoi pairing SOON, so we can help whatever pairing you say in bed!

**Warning**: Like most of my fics, this is rated Y for yaoi! Yeah. There's smut/a lemon/ a pronz scene/ smex! Take yer pick! There's still going to be ass humping either way. Shabadaaaa! Shama Llama Ding Dong! Let's get on with the story!!

* * *

"What could that herbivore be planning?" Hibari said to himself as he looked at the sheet of paper in his hand.

--

_Gomenasai, Hibari-san_

_But please come to my room at midnight tonight_

_I have something to give you._

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

--

Out of curiosity, Hibari had done as the note asked and was now standing outside the future Vongola boss' door. Usually, Tsuna would stay clear of the disciplinarian's way, so when Hibari received the note in his room, it perked his interest.

In most cases, Hibari would've stayed clear of situations like this. It was late; he was alone with the man, not to mention he had been resisting the urge to do naughty things to the guy ever since he began to respect the Vongola boss' strength and determination.

Still, he wanted to know what would happen. And if ever he lost control and slept with the brunette, he doubted that Tsuna would stay mad for long. He was well aware of his capabilities in bed, and if the virgin Tsuna had a taste of what he had, he knew the brunette would be begging him to suck him off.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts by a soft 'Kufufufu no fu'. Turning his head towards the source of the noise, he scowled at the sight of a purple haired hitman leaning on the hallway wall a few feet away. Over the past years, the hostility and downright hatred between the two had skimmed somewhat, thanks to a certain brunette who just wanted his family to get along.

So, although the two could be in the same room without being at each other's thoughts, they still preferred not to be.

"Why are you here?" Hibari asked the man smirking in the hallway. Once the question left his mouth, the illusionist only replied with a soft 'kufufu', making Hibari furrow his brows further.

"Don't be so tense, Hibari-san." Mukuro replied. He abandoned the wall he was leaning on and walked towards the scowling raven. "I was given a message to meet Tsuna-kun here."

Hibari was about to begin contemplating as to why Mukuro would be summoned as well, but as the thoughts started forming in his head, they were jerked away at the sound of Tsuna's door creaking open.

Almost instantly, Hibari's seething irritation for the other occupant disappeared as the Vongola heir came into view.

Decked in a short, silky red robe, he could clearly see the slim frame it was not doing a good job of covering. Hibari almost got a nosebleed at the sight of the small man's smooth legs, covered in what he guessed were leather straps and silk stockings. However, being Hibari, he refrained from creating a blood geyser. Instead, he raised a slender brow at his thoughts of what else the brunette could be wearing underneath that robe.

Tsuna began fidgeting at the gaze from the two men he called. He originally came up with this plan because he didn't know what else to do, however, thinking back, he wondered if he made a bad move. Nonetheless, he already prepared everything. So, ignoring the blush he felt grow on his cheeks, he asked his two guests if they wanted to come inside.

Mukuro first responded, and started walking towards the Vongola heir. Stepping aside to let the purple haired man through, Tsuna was surprised when he was grabbed at the waist, and pulled into a deep kiss.

Although startled at first, Tsuna soon surrendered himself into the dance Mukuro was leading. Mukuro smirked as he saw the Vongola heir submit to him, responding eagerly to his kiss. He pulled the brunette deeper into the kiss, as he let his tongue graze the smaller man's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Once granted, the purple haired man wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation. He broke away for a moment, allowing both of them to catch their breath. But no sooner than a few seconds passed and he once again captured the full lips of the Vongola and renewed the steps of the heated dance their tongues played.

Losing himself slightly in their display of passion, Mukuro's hand descended lower to the lacy panties, until he felt a slight bulge in the palm of his hand. Firmly grabbing the brunnete's semi-hard penis through the cloth, he smirked in their kiss as the heir gave a small whimper.

Now Hibari was already seething with the kiss, but seeing as how he might risk hurting Tsuna in the process of biting to death the pineapple haired nuisance, he restrained himself. However, once he saw the purple haired man's hand begin to do…naughty things, he snapped.

Not able to take anymore of what was being displayed before him, he angrily made his way towards the two people lost in a tonsil war, and none-too-gently, shoved the illusionist away from the flushed brunette.

Hibari glared ferociously at the man wiping away the saliva from his mouth who dared to 'kufufufu'. Once he finished straightening himself from their earlier activities, Mukuro calmly bowed slightly at the flushed heir, and walked away.

"I appreciate the gift Tsunayoshi. But I think I'll claim mine closer to the day." He called back. The two left in the hallway stayed silent, until Mukuro had completely disappeared from view.

"What was that about, herbivore?" Hibari asked the smaller man. He was VERY angry at what just happened, and he wanted to know what Mukuro planned to claim another day. "Answer me, Tsunayoshi!"

Startled at how Hibari began to raise his voice, he seriously began thinking this was a bad idea. "W-Well, Hibari-san," Tsuna began to say. "Both Mukuro and your birthdays are coming up, and I couldn't think of anything to give either of you…other… than…"

Tsuna paused before he completed his sentence, and let the robe he was wearing flutter to the ground. "…this."

Tsuna started to blush even harder, as he showed the raven what he was wearing underneath. For the birthdays of his two guardians, all he could think of was himself as a gift. He knew that he was still a bit naïve at what went on, but he surely was not innocent enough not to realize that his two guardians wanted to have sex with him.

Now, don't misjudge Tsuna! He's not doing this merely to satisfy his family member's perverted needs; truth be told, he actually does feel something for most of his family. He can admit he has a crush on almost everyone; what he just couldn't believe is that he had fallen hardest for the two people he least expected.

The sadistic Mukuro and the icy Hibari. Especially Hibari, because what he planned for tonight's show were things he thought that Hibari especially would enjoy. He allowed Hibari's hungry eyes to wander further on his body before asking if he wanted to come inside.

Without saying anything, Hibari entered, not taking his eyes off the body before him.

"What's with the outfit?" he finally said after he sat down on a chair located across a bed in the room.

For his plan, Tsuna dressed up in very sexy lingerie. Starting from his bare feet, his legs were adorned with silky black stockings, ending mid-thigh. His stockings were held by thin leather straps, connected at the edge of the lacy panties he wore. His chest was bare, giving the Cloud guardian an easy access to those two pink nipples he so desperately wanted to tease. The outfit was completed with a thin belled collar around the brunette's neck. But what gave the whole thing the finishing touch was the crimson blush on Tsuna's cheeks.

"Well, Hibari-san, as I said earlier, my birthday gift for you would be…sex." Hibari instantly stood up at that, intending to fully milk this for what it's worth. But before he could even get a hold of the treat before him, he was pushed back down onto the chair by two small hands, before being straddled by Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Leaning close to the raven's ear, he whispered in the huskiest voice he could muster. "But this wouldn't be any special if it was just ordinary sex, right, Kyouya-sama? So, sit back and enjoy this." When Tsuna looked back at Hibari, the blush that used to be on the brunette's cheeks was almost gone, and what replaced them instead were lust covered eyes, gazing hungrily at him.

Placing his hands on either side of the guardian's face, Tsuna brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. The two males fought a fierce battle as their tongues met in their kiss. Shortly after, Hibari started to gain dominance as Tsuna began to moan in arousal. Taking advantage of this, he placed his lips on the brunette's bare skin, and began to suck on the man's neck. Tsuna once again became lost in pleasure as Hibari's mouth licked, sucked and nipped, lower and lower, until his lips found a taunt nipple in their path.

Just as Hibari was about to tease the pink nub, Tsuna was able to regain his senses and push the man away before he completely forgot about his plan. "Please, Hibari! Let me finish what I planned for you," Tsuna panted out. He looked at the man beneath him with wide eyes and a quivering lip. All his efforts to plan this out would be wasted if he just lost it and let Hibari just do away with him!

Hibari gave in to the request of the brunette, and Tsuna expressed his gratitude by continuing his ministrations. Unbuttoning the white polo shirt Hibari wore, Tsuna's lips began to suck the pale skin as more and more was revealed until Tsuna removed the raven's shirt completely.

Moving his hands along the raven's chest, his lips followed suit. Taking in the right nipple of the Cloud guardian, he gave it a soft lick, earning him a low moan from the man beneath him. He gave it another lick as his hands began to tease the other nipple.

Pleased when he found that Hibari was enjoying what he was doing, he began to grind into the man's evident arousal. Another moan escaped the Cloud guardian's lips as his hard length began to receive the friction it desperately wanted. Deciding that he had enough of allowing Tsuna doing what he wanted, he lifted the brunette's face and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Taking advantage of the smaller man's daze, he carefully lifted them from their sitting position, and brought them to the soft bed. Dropping Tsuna onto the bed with an 'oof' from the smaller man, Hibari climbed on top of Tsuna, leading him into another kiss. Getting to work with the skimpy outfit, he began to undo the buckle of the leather straps; not once breaking their kiss.

Tsuna let out a small gasp as he felt the calloused hands of the dark haired hitman graze his inner thighs. Not being one to stop just because Tsuna broke their kiss, Hibari attacked the exposed neck as he continued to remove the stockings. Satisfied with the many red marks he left behind, he moved onto the brunette's hard nipples as he set to remove the smaller man's lacy underwear.

Hibari took in the pink nub and bit it softly. Tsuna closed his eyes as Hibari teased his nipples, his breathing becoming rather ragged. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt cool air hit his hard penis. Looking at his body, his eyes widened when he realized Hibari managed to get him completely naked.

However, Hibari didn't allow him to think for long, as he saw the raven lowering his head – to give him head. Before he could protest, Hibari took in the head of his member, leaving his complaints mixed with his moans.

"W-Wait…a-ah….Kyou-ya," Tsuna panted out. "You mustn't…aah…"

Hibari let go of the heir's erection and brought his lips near Tsuna's ear. He blew into it, letting his warm breath send shivers down the brunette's spine. Grabbing the erect penis of the man beneath him, he moved his hand up and down the length as he calmly spoke. "I know you had plans for me, Tsunayoshi. But this is my birthday gift, and I want to take it how I please."

He continued to pump the boy for a bit longer before deciding to tease him a bit. Loosening his grip slightly, he once again spoke to the panting boy beneath him. "You said you wanted to do something to me, Tsunayoshi," he said, decreasing his actions on the man below him, making Tsuna whimper slightly. "Do you want me to stop so you can continue your 'plan'?

Tsuna immediately replied "NO!" as he felt Hibari's hand leave him completely. Hibari only chuckled slightly, as he watched Tsuna writhe in discomfort as he tried to get some action going down there.

Missing the contact on his erection, Tsuna began to move his hands towards his penis, only to be stopped by Hibari. The dark haired man caught the wrists of the brunette and pinned them above his head, rendering him unable to relieve himself.

"P-Please, Hibari-san! If I don't…aaah…c-cum soon, I think I'll explode..." Tsuna pleaded.

"So, Tsunayoshi. What do you want me to do?" Hibari asked. As much as he wanted to prolong this torture on the smaller male, his own cock was throbbing in his pants. If he didn't have it inside Tsuna's ass soon, he didn't know what he'd do. Fortunately, he got his answer soon enough.

"Please, let me cum."

Hibari wasted no time after that. He quickly removed his pants and boxers and began preparation. He brought his fingers to Tsuna's mouth, and told him to suck. Once they were wet enough, he traced them along his herbivore's body, before making his way to that tight virgin ass.

Placing his fingers at the entrance, he pushed his two fingers through that tight muscle. Once he saw the discomfort leave Tsuna's face, he began to stretch the muscle, to make room for his engorged cock. God. He wished he could just take the man right now! But he knew that if he didn't properly stretch Tsuna, his ass would REALLY hurt afterwards.

Inserting his third finger, he stretched the hole wider, every now and then brushing against the man's prostate, making him shiver in ecstasy. Hibari suddenly felt his fingers being pulled out, and the raven looked at the brunette in surprise.

Tsuna was VERY flushed. Sweat covered his body, making his hair stick to his face; his breathing was ragged, but he still managed to get out a few words.

"Kyouya…since you…won't…take me…I will!"

Tsuna then brought then both into sitting position, before impaling himself onto the raven's cock. Hibari groaned as he felt his member become engulfed in that tight heat. '_So much for preparing.'_ He closed his eyes and let out a deep moan, as Tsuna continued to ride him up and down.

Encouraged by Tsuna's enthusiasm, Hibari allowed his animalistic desire to take over him. He halted Tsuna's actions before pushing the brunette back down onto the bed. Taking advantage of Tsuna's surprise, Hibari began to thrust in and out of Tsuna at a rapid pace.

Tsuna let out a scream as he felt Hibari abuse his prostate over and over. He threw his head back as he felt the raven slam back into him, slapping their skin together. His small frame shivered as Hibari rode him fast, hard and rough.

"TOUCH YOURSELF!" Hibari shouted in between thrusts. Tsuna obediently grabbed his own cock and began to pump himself in time with the raven's thrusts. Both men gave into their desires as they screwed until the sun rose. During their little fuck fest, they lost control of their lust and submitted to animalistic pleasure.

Hibari rode out the umpteenth orgasm of their romp fest until he finally collapsed onto a tired and completely spent Tsuna. He held his arms before him as not to completely crush the small frame below him. Hibari slid out of Tsuna and lay next to him, holding the worn out male near him.

He didn't care that they were covered in cum. He hugged the Vongola heir closer before joining the brunette for some well deserved rest.

'_Fantastic present…Tsuna.'_

* * *

**A/n**: My original plan was actually a threesome between Mukuro, Hibari and Tsuna; wherein Tsuna would be getting fucked by the two men he invited into his room. However, when I realized I had NO idea on how to go about it, I opted for a simple 1827 screwing. (Sorry Mukuro, I like 1827 over 6927)

Can anyone give me a good threesome fanfic I can use as a basis? It doesn't have to be KHR.

Oh yeah. I wanted to put a 69 in here too, but I couldn't find room in between the hand job and the actual penetration! I think I'll add the 69 in the 6927 fic. Haha.

**A/n: **I did not remember writing this. I wrote this like a year ago, and I forgot to post it. I was rather…vulgar. I surprised myself actually. I mean, I still wrote my penname as Nekonekonekonekonekonekocheese!

Please comment. 3

This is 'The Lost Fanfic.'

**Beta Corner: **

YES IT IS VERY VULGAR.

But it's still fun! 3

Yes, I do recognize this as one of your older works… You have more errors here, and I do recall getting your email and saying, 'Didn't I beta this before? Oh, well. No harm in doing it again~'

Hahaha~


	2. The following morning?

**How do you say Happy Birthday in Japanese?**

**by**

**Nekonekonekonekonekonekocheese**

--

Chapter Two: Mine!

--

**A/n**: Let me say this first. The set up for their rooms is like this: although they each have an entrance to their rooms, the guardians still each have a hidden corridor, connecting their rooms to Tsuna's. Think of a letter I to better understand.

If you still don't get it, just PM me and I'll answer, okay?

**Beta Reader**: is of course Manga-chan! Thanks, Denz! Keep up the good work!

**Disclaimer**: I'm just having a normal, everyday bit of fun with Amano Akira's Hibachi, Tsu-kun, Muko-chan, Yamamocchan and Ukedera.

**Warning**: PERVERTED Yamamocchan!

* * *

The following morning, Hibari awoke to find a sleeping brunette beside him. Deciding to get some aspirin for the pain he was SURE Tsuna would be feeling later, he put on some clothes and went to ask someone to get him some.

Reaching the kitchen, he was greeted with the faces of Yamamoto, Gokudera and Nana. Sitting on one of the stools, he was offered breakfast from Tsuna's mother, but he declined for now.

"Mrs. Sawada," Hibari began. "Do you have any aspirin?"

Nana looked at Hibari with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright, Hibari-kun?"

"They're not for me. They're for Tsuna," Hibari replied.

"Oh my!" she said. "Is my Tsu-kun okay?"

"Don't worry, Mamman!" Yamamoto said. "Tsuna's alright, he just won't be moving around for a while. The aspirin will really help though. Can you please get it, Mrs. Sawada?"

Once Nana left, Hibari glared at the Rain guardian, who just looked at him with a knowing smile.

"How do you know?" Hibari growled.

"There are 3 signs." Yamamoto said, holding up three fingers. "One, you still have the afterglow. Two, Tsuna asked me for some tips about how to please a seme. And three, I could hear you two from my bedroom."

Hibari looked like he was going to say something, but Yamamoto continued. "Your room may be soundproof, but there is still a hallway that connects our rooms that isn't."

Hibari just glared at the grinning herbivore as he absorbed what had been just said. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me what the herbivore did…was your doing?"

"Yep," Yamamoto replied. "I find it amazing really how no one suspects me for being a big pervert. Only my Gokkun here does."

Gokudera squirmed from the baseball idiot's embrace. The entire time, he tried to stay clear of the conversation, because he KNEW, somehow, thatYamamoto would bring up SOMETHING about their own sex life. And although he was completely devoted to the Juudaime, he was NOT going to risk turning Yamamoto into a bigger pervert than he already was. His ass could only take so much.

"Sounds like Tsuna's plan didn't go the way he thought," Yamamoto said. "I did tell him that you two would probably not be able to control your libidos, but he didn't listen. I should know. Semes can never keep it in their pants for long, when their ukes have such a screwable ass. Which reminds me…"

A rather loud smack was heard as Gokudera hit the baseball fan on the head.

"No," the pianist said. Then he turned to Hibari and scowled. "I blame you! If you hadn't given him the chance to bring up something sex related, I could've rested! Thanks a fucking lot!"

Hibari just let out an uninterested sigh, as he watched the two guardians leave. Well, more like Yamamoto dragging off a struggling Gokudera in the direction of their bedrooms. Thank heavens for soundproofing. Who knows how often those two did the dirty?

Once everything settled, Hibari continued to wait in silence for Tsuna's mom to return. Upon receiving the medicine, he quickly thanked the woman, and made his way back to the bedroom where Tsuna slept.

He opened the wooden doors, careful not to make a sound in case the brunette was still asleep. To his surprise, he found said brunette staring at him, with a small smile on his lips. Hibari felt his cock twitch at the sight before him.

The herbivore had put on Hibari's polo shirt, which was too big for him; allowing the raven to see a neck that needed to be ravished. The shirt had also ended mid-thigh, allowing Hibari to stare at those creamy legs. Tsuna's hair was also still messy from their activities the other night, leaving him with quite a cute but sexy appearance.

Tsuna had just stared at the raven curiously, as he watched the man look him up and down. Deciding to spare himself the uncomfortable tension, he spoke up, pulling Hibari out of his lustful trance.

"Welcome back, Hibari-san." Tsuna said happily.

Wiping the small amount of drool from his mouth, Hibari transferred his gaze from the smaller boy's frame to his face. "I see you're up. Do you feel alright? Your ass took quite a beating last night."

"I'm fine, Hibari-san. There's a slight pain, but I can handle it."

"Well, that's good to hear," Hibari replied in a rather husky tone. Tsuna gulped as Hibari began to advance. For some reason, he had a sinking feeling that the raven was ready for another round. He quickly moved backwards, as Hibari came closer.

"If you said you were in pain, I would've given you some space to recover," the raven said, his mouth starting to form a rather evil grin. "But seeing as how you're okay…"

Tsuna let out a large 'oof' as he ungracefully fell backwards on the bed, and Hibari crawled above him. He opened his eyes and saw the raven hovering above him. His face clearly showed he was thinking of something naughty, which made Tsuna blush. It didn't help either, that he felt the raven's penis poking his leg.

"…I'm ready for another round."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's hands and pinned them above his head. He arched his back, as he felt Hibari move under the shirt he wore, and grabbed his semi-hard member in his hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

Hibari continued his ministrations on his cock, and soon Tsuna became all too willing to participate in Hibari's perverse games. The brunette was close now; he could feel his orgasm coming. Just as he was about to release; he let out a large whimper, as Hibari's skilled hand left him. "Just so we're clear, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said.

"Oh, god! Anything, Kyouya! Just… please! I'm begging you," Tsuna cried out. He was near tears at how desperate he was. He didn't care if he was going to sell himself to the devil, he NEEDED release. And with his hands still pinned above him, he was at the full mercy of Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari smirked at how easily he made the Vongola heir succumb to his touches. He took pity on the man, and once more took hold of the weeping member. "Oh god! Yes! Kyouya!"

Hibari leaned closer to the pleasured teen and whispered, not stopping his actions. "No one may touch you this way other than me. If anyone would do so, I'll bite them to death. Understand, Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-Yes," Tsuna managed to breathe out. His breath came in short gasps as he thrusted into Hibari's all too skilled hand trying to get more. He let out a loud moan as he arched his back off the bed and came. His body shivered at his immense release, before he collapsed back onto the bed, fully spent.

Hibari smirked at his herbivore. He let go of the spent member and brought his hand to his lips, licking off the cum, making Tsuna blush heavily. "I'm glad you've understood. Now then," the raven said, as he lifted the brunette's legs onto his shoulders, "It's time for me to have my fun."

Hibari thrusted inside the teen's tight heat, earning a loud moan from the brunette, upon hitting his prostate dead on. He pulled out of Tsuna before roughly thrusting back inside. Their sweat covered bodies slid against each other as they made sweet love the second time.

Their motions were fast and rough as they let passion lead them. Their lips reconnected as they tried to outdo what their lower regions were doing. The two men let out a loud moan as they neared their peak. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's shoulders as his motions because harder.

Tsuna let out a loud scream as he released. He could no longer handle the abuse his prostate was taking, and came, coating their stomachs with his essence. Hibari thrusted several times more, trying to ride out his orgasm that came once he felt Tsuna tighten around him. He let out a deep groan as he released his seed within Tsuna.

Both men stilled as they tried to recollect themselves. Their breathing soon returned to normal, and Hibari removed himself from Tsuna's entrance, causing some cum to flow out.

Tsuna's frame shuddered as he felt Hibari's cock leave him. He let out a heavy sigh that they finished their activities, but gasped as he felt something wet against his entrance.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna started to flail around, but his hips were held firmly by Hibari, disabling him from moving. "W-What are you doing?"

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, resuming his activities. He placed his tongue at the brunette's entrance, and started to lick the cum away. "I feel a bit bad for filling you up to the point it's dripping out. It must feel uncomfortable, so I'm going to lick some away."

Tsuna moaned as he felt that wet muscle prod into him and lick the puckered ring of muscles. Hibari smirked at how Tsuna squirmed in discomfort. He continued to lap up the cum in slow, torturous licks, and moments later, Tsuna had begun panting and moaning heavily again. Hibari was pleased at how the brunette's member had once again become erect and decided to stop his actions.

"So Tsunayoshi. Now that you're all clean, and obviously aroused, ready for another go?"

* * *

**A/n**: For those think that Hibari would use this to take advantage of Tsuna, he won't. Hibari loves Tsuna, but we all know he's a bit mean. So he's like that during sex, and that's why he loves having complete dominance over Tsuna during sex.

And sorry. Got lazy while writing this, so it's not that nice. PLEASE REVIEW NOW THAT YOU'VE READ IT!!

**Beta Corner: **

/nosebleed

Hibari, you naughty, naughty boyyyy.

Beautiful.

Denzii.


End file.
